


Back to the grave

by YanderePyrrha



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Daddy Qrow, F/M, Grave visits, My First Fanfic, Oneshot, Sad, idk how caught up u are, plznohate, qrow is sad, ruby's whole life has been a lie, spoilers?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 03:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10676412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YanderePyrrha/pseuds/YanderePyrrha
Summary: Qrow is visiting Summer's grave and Ruby hears some things that she never knew were true.(thisismyfirstficplzdonthate)





	Back to the grave

A cold, winter night.

Ruby remembered the last time she was here. It was exactly a year ago. Two months after the battle of Beacon. Two months after Pyrrha and Penny died. Two of her best friends, gone.  
Just like her mother.

So as she walked towards the gravestone, she felt her knees shaking, just metres before it. But just before she was able to make her way out of the forest, a crow fluttered over to the grave. Uncle Qrow. She hid behind a tree, waiting for him to transform back to human form. She was curious to see what he had to say to her dead mother.

"Hey, Shortstack." He sighed. "It's been a while."

Shortstack? Why did he have a nickname like that for her. It sounded like a nickname for a lover. But they were only close friends, right?

“Things have been hard. Raven’s being, y’know, Raven-y, Tai is depressed yet again, Yang’s lost an arm, Ruby lost some friends and Beacon’s down in flames.” He continued, “Your daughter- Our daughter has the silver eyes trait. And she can use it.”

Okay, now things were getting weird. Uncle Qrow never talked about a daughter, and Summer only had one daughter, which was her. And she had silver eyes.

“So of course she gets herself into trouble and her and her friends go off on a journey to Haven. I told her about that, so I guess it’s my fault.” He chuckled to himself. “I warned her not to do it, though.”

Now it was really weird. Taiyang Xiao Long was her dad, not Qrow! 

“As my luck would have it, one of Salem’s freaks were tailing her too, so she got both of us in hot water. Then they finally made it to Mistral without anyone dying. Surprising, actually, I was expecting her yellow friend to die. Jokes aside, he’s still pretty salty about the death of his girlfriend.” Qrow mentioned.

“Tai keeps on forcing her to come out and tell her about her real father, but I can’t. She’ll be mad at me. And Yang, she’ll punch me in the face. Wouldn’t want to go through that.” He laughed to himself, “But Ruby, I can’t. She will be mad at me for lying to her for her whole life, but most of all because I wasn’t there when she needed me most. Because I wasn’t a good father, drowning myself in my own depression. It was my fault you died. And she’ll hate me for that.” Ruby could see a tear trickling down his face.

That got Ruby thinking. The pieces were all falling into place. Taiyang always seemed to like Yang more than her. She always assumed it was because she was the daughter of his true love, or because he also taught her to fight. But of course he had good intentions, right? Qrow seemed to show a strong love for her, even if they weren’t biologically related to each other. At some times she thought Qrow loved her more than Tai did, beyond a teacher student bond.

“Well, I better get going. Ruby’s on her way here. We don’t want her to know about our talks, now do we?” he reckoned, “Later, shortstack.”

And right after that, Ruby went up to the gravestone went straight to the point: “I want to know all about dad.”

**Author's Note:**

> So that was a thing......  
> please leave CONSTRUCTIVE AND KIND criticism in the comments. Thank you!


End file.
